


Through Outside Eyes

by thistlesloth



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: (she doesn't know they're angels tho), Cute, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Gen, M/M, POV Outsider, soft angel boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 01:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistlesloth/pseuds/thistlesloth
Summary: She's been a fortune teller for a very long time - and fortune telling's really mostly just reading your audience.





	Through Outside Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Samael129](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samael129/gifts).

Liselle had always been good at reading people - had to be, in her line of work. Fortune telling was equal parts glitz and sneaky observation, and she’d been making her living doing it for many years now. And now, in the early days of fall, after the summer rush but before the season for All Hallow’s Eve, she had plenty of time to practice.

There weren’t terribly many people out, and those who were were generally bundled up tight and not really paying much attention to the world at large. Here, a small knot of lady Draph were gossiping softly, heads bent together close enough their horns were in danger of knocking together. Nothing important, Liselle decided; there had been no raising of voices, and their closeness seemed more a matter of intimacy than secrecy. She shifted her attention to the pair of young male Erune wandering into a bookstore, hands clasped, smiled to herself - ah, young love. A harried-looking pair of young humans - a girl and a boy, both dirty blonde and golden-eyed - hastened the other way, and she hummed lowly. Strangers, siblings, looking for someone.

The low hum and buzz of distant chatter was abruptly disrupted by the click of hard shoes on the pavement - louder than it really ought’ve been - and she turned to look.

This new couple, making their way down the street at a casual pace, were - peculiar, in a way she couldn’t quite put a finger on. It wasn’t the clothes, soft-looking fitted sweaters in warm red (for the tall, pale one) and soft blue (for the short, dark-haired one) and plain dark trousers, it wasn’t the hair - she had at least four neighbors with hair almost as pale as the tall one’s. It wasn’t really their posture, military-straight but oddly balanced, leaning a little forward as though they expected a weight at their backs that simply wasn’t there. It was intangible, only a feeling - and really, it scarcely mattered. What struck her most strongly, now that she was looking, was that they were so clearly in love she could’ve read it if she were blind. They were scarcely touching, but they seemed to gravitate towards each other, curving together towards the same point in space. The smaller one was evidently leading, his hand around the taller man’s wrist, and she could see the smile lighting him up like sunlight, causing his companion to practically glow with reflected joy. They weren’t talking much, just walking and  _ looking _ at each other, and Liselle glanced away, ears burning, at how strangely intrusive watching them felt.

A soft knock on her countertop caught her attention, and she sat up straight, putting on her performer’s smile. “Welcome, welcome,” passed the little catch in her breath at the strange pair being her customers off as a breathy little laugh, “what portents do you wish read, my dears? Palms? Runes? Shall I chart your horoscopes?”

“What is a horoscope?” The tall one asked, and his voice was as lovely as the rest of him, sweet and soft as distant church bells.

“The positions of the stars in the sky at your time of birth - though,” she added quickly, as his face fell, “it shan’t be as accurate as I like but many of my customers simply don’t know; if you know the season and island of your birth I can draw a chart that way with reasonable success.”

“What do these horoscopes talk about?” The smaller one sounded a little more suspicious, but not hostile - curious, mostly, a dash of protectiveness, and when her gaze flicked downward she noted that their hands were twined together, palm to palm, let her smile soften with sincere fondness.

“Oh, generally important events ahead of you for some period of time. Pair horoscopes foretell what your future together is likely to hold, though - if you find such things interesting?” 

The shorter man went cherry red, while his companion flushed becomingly pink, and Liselle burst into gentle giggles, covering her mouth with one hand. “I - oh, I’m sorry!” She beamed up at them. “It’s not often I see such earnest love shared so freely, is all. You two are lovely together.”

“Thank you,” the taller man’s expression softened, and he slipped his arms around the shorter’s shoulders, dropped his chin atop the dark head, “we’ve - it seems as though I’ve always loved him, and it’s one of my greatest joys in life to be permitted to show it now.”

The smaller man made a strangled noise, went even brighter red. “Lucifer -”

“Sandalphon?” Lucifer responded, the arms around Sandalphon’s shoulders tightening in a brief hug.

“Lucifer, you can’t just - just  _ say _ things like that!” He sputtered, and Liselle beamed.

“He clearly can, because he did - and it’s the most precious thing I’ve seen in ages, goodness.” She fished out her star charts and spare parchment. “You’ve made me terribly happy, my dears, may I please read your future together? I can’t imagine it being anything but beautiful.”

Lucifer made a soft, thoughtful noise. “It - may be a bit difficult, pinpointing where we were born, I’m afraid. How exact do you need to be for an adequate result?”

That gave her pause, and she hesitated, tracing her fingers mindlessly over her star maps. “I prefer to get as near as possible, but -” a wince, “oh, dear, forget I said it - a smaller island, then? Those dreadful cataclysms...”

Sandalphon winced, this time, but gave a tiny nod - Liselle reached over and touched his arm, offered him a sad little smile. “It’s alright, dear, I shan’t pry.” She forced her shoulders straight, laid her star maps out, and nodded firmly. “I shall let the stars guide me as near as they please, I suppose. What season saw your births?”

“Winter for myself, and early spring for Sandalphon.” Lucifer peered curiously down at the maps, both sky and star. “The island where we were both born was, mm - somewhat west of the Dydroit Belt.”

“Goodness, you’ve come far.” She fished a pen and bottle of ink from beneath the counter, laid out a sheet of clean parchment, and lined the ink marks on the edges of her star map up with the matching notches in a small circular window on her counter. She turned the circle clockwise, stopped, made a few notes - lined up the sky map with the lower-left quadrant and began scribbling again.

“What are you calculating?” Lucifer’s voice was soft, but his tone was intrigued, and Liselle smiled up at him.

“The angle of the celestial bodies from your home island during your birth season - assuming you were born near the heart of the season, at any rate.” She hummed absently, twirled the window, began scribbling on the other edge of the page. “Then it’s just a matter of comparing what celestial bodies were in what houses and at what angles for each of you to each other and that’ll tell me what sorts of things are lucky or unlucky for the pair of you. If the stars align, there may even be warnings of things you should be concerned about in your future together, which is rare but very useful.” A pause as she peeked up at them with a mischievous smile. “This form of synastry is usually  _ intended _ to inform you of your romantic compatibility with your partner - but I don’t think you boys have anything to worry about there.”

Both men blushed.

* * *

The portents of the stars were usually accurate enough, but Liselle couldn’t bring herself to actually tell the achingly in love pair before her of the years of formless anguish foretold by their birth signs, skipped ahead, instead, to the many, many years of joy the heavens promised would come after. The formal horoscope she wrote in her finest red ink was as gentle as she could make it without lying, bookending a stern  _ care for one another _ with reassurances of love and faithfulness on both sides - and she didn’t need the stars to tell her, even before she pressed the wax-sealed scroll into Sandalphon’s hands, that her intervention was entirely unneeded on that front. As she watched them walk away, heads bent together over her work, she turned to a tiny shrine tucked in the corner and, bending her own head before it, offered a prayer to the small gods of her family to  _ watch over them, please, let them stay this happy. _

The stick of incense she lit in offering scented the air with sandalwood, and as she watched the smoke lift away on a gentle breeze, she knew her prayers had been accepted.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, Sam! :3 ♥ This was terribly fun to write.


End file.
